1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the area of surface-active agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When dispersions and preparations of colorants, for example disperse dyes, in particular of inorganic and organic pigments, are produced, a multiplicity of non-ionic, anionic and also cationic surfactants are used for applications in aqueous and organic media. The type of surfactants exerts a substantial influence on fine dispersion and, accordingly, on the color strength of the colorants in the particular application media. Moreover, viscosity, gloss and shelf life are greatly influenced by the type of surfactants. In the preparation of azo pigments and azo dyes, surfactants are usually also used for a smoother course of the coupling reaction and for the preparation of colorants. The continuously increasing demands on the coloristic and rheological properties of azo pigments make it necessary, in particular in the area of printing inks, to selectively develop preparing agents which improve the flowability of printing inks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,716 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,901 describe polyether polyamines and dialkyl sulfosuccinates and sulfuric esters based on alkoxylated fatty amines containing 12 to 22 carbon atoms in the fat moiety for the preparation of readily flowable pigment dispersions and for the preparation of easily dispersible dye preparations.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,889 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,482 bis(.omega.-aminoalkyl)alkylamines are reacted with maleic acid to give the monoamide, and the resulting product is used as a neutral salt for emulsification in the preparation of polymer dispersions. Maleic and phthalic monoesters of alkoxylated fatty amines are used for the dyeing of wool-containing fiber materials.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,919, maleic and phthalic monoesters of alkoxylated fatty amines are used as leveling agents.
Furthermore, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,929,309 and 5,082,527 and 5,093,470, nitrogen-containing, water-soluble polymers obtainable by reaction of the reaction product containing halohydrin groups with inorganic bases, followed by reaction of the resulting epoxy compounds with halogen-free sulfonic acids to give sulfonic esters are used for enhancing the wet strength of paper.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,808, bisbetaines based on alkoxylated fatty amine alkylenediamines are used as personal care treatments.
However, none of the products described in the above-mentioned printed publications is suitable for decisively improving the course of the coupling reaction and the preparation of azo colorants associated therewith with respect to flowability of printing inks and for finely dispersing and stabilizing sparingly soluble or insoluble pigments without adversely affecting other parameters, such as color strength, gloss or hue.